hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Showing Off (Ch. 4 of Eyes of the Sea)
Chapter 4 of Eyes of The Sea. It's from Blue's POV and chronicles the first day of training. Showing Off My eyes open in the morning to see sunlight peeking in my room through the blinds. I get up and stretch, eager to begin training. On my dresser rests black gym shorts and a navy blue tee-shirt. I throw them on and walk over to the dinning room. Maggs sits at the table, feasting on some blue-berry muffins. "Where's Aquamarine and Riptide?" I ask. Maggs sets down her muffin and rolls her eyes,"Aquamarine is still getting dressed and Riptide is out with a capital woman." I'm about to respond when Aquamarine and Emma walk in. Emma is in her usual get-up while Aquamarine is wearing black yoga pants and a navy blue tank top. I sit at the table and start eating some fried eggs on a waffle. "Since Riptide is busy'' I'' will have to mentor you two today," Maggs begins,"I don't want to, but I will. ''Only ''because I don't want to see two kids die because of me. Got it?" Aquamarine and I nod. "Since you two want to join the... C''areers..."''Maggs lingers on that word,"You'll have to show them what you can to in order to join. I'm already under the assumption that you, Blue, has enough skill to make it in. But, Aquamarine, what can you do?". Aquamarine smiles and picks up a butter knife. She flings it across the room and it smashes into a glass lamp across the room. An avox rushes over and begins to clean up the mess,"I'm also pretty wicked with a trident, but I don't think you've got any of those in here do you?". Maggs smirks,"I suppose not. And one more thing before you guys go. Remember to intimidate the otheres by showing off. But don't reveal all that you can do untill you get in the arena.". Emma leads us to the elvator and it descends to the bottom floor. "Are you nervous?" Aquamarine asks as the elevator comes to a stop. "Me? Nervous? I think you should be worried more about yourself Aqua!" I laugh as the doors open. We walk to the center of the room where a middle aged man stands on a podium, the tributes incircle him. He goes on about how we should also pay attention to survival skills and stuff like that. But I'm not really paying attention, I glance at the other tributes. I'm one of the taller and stocky ones, most of them seem underfeed and scared. "...the gamemakers will be watching you for the next three days. No please, go train." He finishes. I turn to Aquamarine, unsure of where to go first. "Tridents," Aquamarine almost giggles. We head over there and I grab one of the largest, it gleams sliver in the light. It sails across the room and nails the target, Aquamarine's trident pegs one of the training dummies. We high five. "Pretty good District 4." I turn around to face the District 2 male, I remember him from the repaings. Behind him stands the District 2 female, she is rather large and towers over most of the other males here. Her arms are folded across her chest. "Why do you care," Aquamarine asks, accusingly. "Havent 'ya heard sweetcheeks, Brass is boss round these parts," A guy, District 1 I think, says as he appears from behind the 2 female. "You two Careers or not?" He aks with a surperior smirk. I instantly don't like him. "I am and I'm pretty sure my partner here is too," I say, Aquamarine nods,"I'm Aquamarine and this is Blue.". Brass smilies,"Good. In case you didn't know already my name's Brass, my District partner is Ivory and this little guy is Blade." Brass says as he puts his hand on Blade's head. "Let's go throw some spears, Yuri's over there," Blade says. We all walk over to the spear htrowing section were the asian girl I remembered during the reapings. She has a wicked glint in her eye and I know she's someone I can't trust. I pick up a spear ad throw it. I'm pretty good with it, although tridents are my best weapon. Aquamarine is pretty good at it too while Brass literly smashes one of the targets he throws it so hard. Yuri hits the bull's eye most of the time, Blade can barely hit the edge of the target at 10 feet while Ivory misses every time. After about twenty minutes of spear throwing we head over to this obstacle course called the gauntlet, a bunch of tributes are already lined up there. The girl from 10 leaps from stand to stand and not a single fake mace hits her. All the other tributes do okay and then its my turn. Sweat pours down my face as I dodge the mace that swings at my face, I leap forward on to the next platform when a club smacks into my chest. I fall back and manage to grip the end of the slippery platform. I feel my fingers slowly slide of when I hear her. "COME ON BLUE! YOU CAN DO IT!" I heave myself back onto the platform and make it to the end. I look back to see Aquamarine cheering. Next Blade goes and gets knocked off at about half way. I smile. Aquamarine approaches the first podium when a bloodcurdiling scream fills the air. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OFF--" I turn around to see the male from 7 bashing his Dsitrict partner's face into the ground. Peacekeepers rush over and grab the male and pin him back. "I'm going to kill all of you!!! You're all going to die!!!!" He screams as the drag him away. The District 7 female is wheeled out on a scretcher. Ten minutes later, I've still got goosebumps. This year's games is going to be very, very, interesting.